I'd Do Anything
by BenjiGirl4Ever
Summary: Laura/Jesse,Andrea/Draco,Amanda/Jacoby,Ashley/Snape,but most of all,Nikole and Oliver........
1. A Secret?

"First day back at Hogwarts.Geez,I've missed it!" Nikole laughed,entering the Gryffindor dormatory.  
  
"Yeah,it's been awhile,hasn't it!"A familiar voice said.  
  
Nikole smiled.It was one of her bestfriends,Hermione Granger.The 2 hugged and looked at the familiar surroundings.  
  
"Is he here yet?"Nikole asked.  
  
"No,not yet,just me,Harry,Ron,Simus and Neville"Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I can't wait to see him"Nikole giggled.  
  
Of course,as odd as it was,Nikole was American. Flew to London every year and boarded Platform 9 3/4 and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Of course there was love at Hogwarts! Liz and Dobby.......a bunch of other people.....and of course the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain....Oliver Wood and Nikole Street herself. Ashley White had something going with someone to,but she would never reveal who it was. Everyone teased her about it,but she still wouldn't tell.Everyone even thought it could be Draco Malfoy.Couldn't be though.He's going out with a Slytherin girl named Andrea,not as bad as most Slytherin.Malfoy's twin brother Jacoby was going out with Nikole's best friend Amanda.  
  
"C'mon,we have to go see the boys!"Hermione said,grabbing Nikole's hand and pulling her up the stairs to the boys dormatory.  
  
Once there everyone hugged and greeted eachother.Ron talking about Quidditch of course,Simus about his summer, Neville about how not to get Gryffindor in trouble again,Harry about the Dursley's.  
  
"Well,then the seeker from Ireland...."Ron began.  
  
"Ron,not again,please"Hermione stopped him.  
  
"But...."  
  
"No!"Hermione shook her head.  
  
Ron sighed as the door of the Gryffindor common room opened.  
  
"Anyone here?"Another familiar voice called.  
  
Nikole smiled and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Go"Hermione smiled.  
  
She laughed as Nikole ran down the stairs,and into the common room.Oliver stood in the center looking the surrondings. Nikole jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Well,hi to you to"He smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen you all summer,withdrawls" Nikole said,kissin him again.  
  
"Ugh....get a room"Ron mumbled to himself.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed,running down to see Wood.  
  
"How have you been Harry?Ready for Quidditch?"Wood asked.  
  
"Almost"Harry smiled.  
  
"That's good"Oliver said.  
  
"I'M HERE!"Amanda yelled,bursting into the common room.  
  
"Hi!!!!"Nikole and Hermione yelled.  
  
"Oh great,almost all of them are here"Ron sighed,"All that are missing are Ashley,Andrea and Liz...."  
  
"They're not that bad"Neville said.  
  
"That's what you think"Ron sighed.  
  
"Stop being so optomisitic"Harry said sarcasticaly.  
  
The 3 girls all hugged and got settled into their dormatories.Around 7 they all wandered down to the Great Hall for dinner. There they saw Andrea and Draco,Amanda and Jacoby Malfoy, Ashley and Liz.Jacoby of course,beind in Gryffindor and being the nicer of the twins.  
  
"Let the feast begin!"Dumbledor said.  
  
Everyone grabbed a hand full of food and began eating.Ron,of course,with 2 drumsticks in hand.Oliver picked up a biscut and broke a small piece off and fed it to Nikole.Ron forced back a reflexive gag.  
  
"No PDA Wood" Snape said as he passed.  
  
Hermione,Amanda and Nikole gave him a death look.  
  
"I don't see where he has any room to talk"Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"He just dosn't have anyone to love him"Amanda laughed.  
  
"That's what you think"Ashley smirked,leaning over.  
  
Everyone looked at her strange.  
  
"Well he dose!"Ashley responded.  
  
"Riiiight......"Fred Weasly said.  
  
"We're sure he dose"George noded.  
  
"She worries me sometimes"Liz whispered.  
  
After dinner everyone headed back to their dormatories.When it seemed that everyone on in Gryffindor was alseep,Oliver slowly got up and snuck into the girls dormatory and woke up Nikole.  
  
"What are you doing?"She asked.  
  
"Just c'mon"He whispered.  
  
Liz's eyes slowly opened,her back turned to them,she listened.The 2 slowly snuck into the common room.The only light came from the fire burning and flickering in the fireplace.  
  
"I've missed you"Wood whispered.  
  
"I missed you to"Nikole responded.  
  
"Summer is to long when I can't see you"He said,sweetly.  
  
Suddenly a shadow passed on the wall.  
  
"What was that?"Oliver asked.  
  
The both turned around to look.Ashley was sneaking out of the dormatory.  
  
"Should we follow her?"Oliver asked.  
  
Nikole grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the common room and into the cold halls.As they turned a corner they ran smack into Amanda and Jacoby.  
  
"Shhhh!"Everyone said.  
  
"We gotta follow Ashley,she just snuck out of the common room"Oliver whispered.  
  
The 4 slowly made there way down the changing stair wells.Ashley looked back.They ducked behind a statue,then kept walking when she turned.They kept following her down the numerous halls until she finaly reached the dungeon.She looked around,then knocked on the door.Amanda,Nikole,Oliver and Jacoby pressed their bodies aginst the wall so they couldn't see them. Snape walked out and looked at Ashley.  
  
"We promised not to do this anymore" He said.  
  
"I know but I can't help it..."  
  
Snape hesitated and said, "I know how you feel"  
  
The Gryffindors around the corner all looked at eachother,shocked.  
  
"What's going on?"Jacoby asked.  
  
The other 3 threw their hands over his mouth.Everyone stayed quiet for a little longer.  
  
"So what should we do?"Ashley asked.  
  
"What can we do??"Snape responded.  
  
Suddenly Oliver sneezed.Everyone looked at him.He shrugged and stayed quiet.  
  
"I think someone is out of bed,you'd better leave"Snape said,looking in the direction of the others.  
  
Everyone looked at eachother and ran back to the stairs and to the Gryffindor dormatory.They all sat by the fire looking awkardly at one another.  
  
"What do we do?"Amanda asked.  
  
"We should tell Dumbledor!"Jacoby yelled.  
  
"Shh!"The others said.  
  
Jacoby bit his lip.  
  
"We keep quiet.....tell no one....."Wood said" We don't exactly know for sure what just happen......but if it's what we're all thinking then......we keep it to ourselfs"  
  
"Everyone in agreement?"Nikole asked.  
  
Everyone noded.  
  
"Then let's get back to bed......we're not supposed to be up"Amanda said.  
  
The 2 girls went to their dormatory,and the boys went to theirs. 


	2. Potions

At breakfast the next morningNikole was sitting next to Wood,and Amanda next to Jacoby.Ashley sat looking slightly upset.  
  
"What's wrong Ashley,lover break....."Jacoby began.  
  
Nikole and Amanda elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"I mean, are you okay?"  
  
"I guess,I just don't feel good"She responded "I'm going to go ahead and get to potions.I gotta talk to Snape about.......a grade....."  
  
"Ashley, you suck at potions.... why do you have a better grade then me?!" Andrea asked.  
  
Ashley shrugged and walked out of the Great Hall.Each of them had Potions next so they decided to leave early to. When they entered,Ashley was sitting beside Snape.They both looked up.  
  
"Take your seats,class dosn't begin for another 15 minutes,but nice to know you're early"Snape groaned.  
  
Everyone sat in the middle row.  
  
"I wonder what they're realy talking about"Andrea laughed.  
  
Amanda and Jacoby gave her a look.She shut up. A few minutes later Malfoy came and joined them,on the other side of Andrea.  
  
" I seriously don't see what she sees in him.Or what he sees in her.She's a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin.Dosn't realy make any sence"Liz said sitting beside Nikole.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean!"Ron said joining them.  
  
As usual,2 minutes after class began,Harry came running through the doors, and Snape sent Ashley to her seat in the front row.  
  
"Late again Mr. Potter"Snape sighed.  
  
"Sorry Professor"Harry appologized.  
  
"Take your seat Mr. Potter!"Snape raised his voice.  
  
Harry sat between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You know somethings up with Snape today,he's actualy being nice......er than usual"Hermione said.  
  
"Just a little?"Harry said "I'd say more than a little"  
  
"And where do you have room to talk Potter?"Malfoy interupted.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"You're the one that's weird!"Malfoy continued.  
  
"I don't see where you come off tellin Harry that he's strange!"Hermione responded.  
  
"Mrs. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Please turn your heads and pay attention!"Snape glared.  
  
"Sorry Professor" They said together.  
  
Snape gave everyone their assignments and sent them off to do thier Potions.Amanda and Nikole sat at their table talking.  
  
"I don't get it! Jacoby is such a sweety, yet Draco is......kinda a pain in the ass!"Amanda giggled.  
  
"And their twins!"Nikole scrunched her nose.  
  
"Their father is upset because Jacoby's a Gryffindor,dya know?"Andrea asked.  
  
"No,seriouse?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Yup!"Andrea smiled.  
  
Draco came and put his arms around Andrea.  
  
"Hi....."The girls said.  
  
"C'mon Andrea"Draco smiled,pullin her away.  
  
"Ugh!"Ashley sighed.  
  
"See,he takes our friends away from us!"Amanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah,slightly...."Nikole said.  
  
Suddenly an explosion came from behind at Neville and Simus's table.Everyone turned.Smoke swarmed in the air.The girls fanned it away from their noses.  
  
"Blow something else up Mr. Finnigan?"Snape asked.  
  
Everyone laughed,as the period ended.The group grabbed their books and wandered out the door to thier next period. Hermione,Andrea,Amanda and Nikole had free period. Oliver,Harry,Draco and Jacoby had Quidditch.The girls sat in the stands of the Gryffindor side. They watched the boys fly by on either side of them. Slytherin on one side,Gryffindor on the other. Each girls eyes on one of the boys.Andrea's on Draco,Amanda on Jacoby,Nikole's on Oliver and Hermione's on Harry.  
  
"Slytherin is good this year"Hermione sighed.  
  
"If you think so"Andrea laughed.  
  
"Hey! Ur boyfriends in Slytherin"Amanda said,watching Jacoby and the Gryffindor players.  
  
"I know,but they're not that great,seeing as we're Gryffindors"Andrea responded.  
  
"Good thinkin!"Hermione smiled. 


	3. Detention?

At dinner everyone was sitting peacfuly,eating and talking.Fred Weasly was sitting and talking to his new Girlfriend,Cassie. Cassie was realy nice,she was new at Hogwarts. Across the table from Oliver was a first year named Tricia.She was moving from side to side trying to see something.  
  
"Oliver,move your head!"She said.  
  
All the older students gave her a strange look.Oliver moved closer to Nikole,who had to move closer to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Who is she looking at?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Malfoy"Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
The whole table turned and looking in his direction.He was talking and laughing with Crabb and Goyle. Andrea got a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Andrea,calm down"Amanda said.  
  
"She's looking at my boyfriend!Why can't she look at urs?"Andrea responded.  
  
"Cuz I'd kick her tiny first year ass!"Amanda laughed.  
  
Nikole turned to see Ashley looking at the teacher table.  
  
"Watchu lookin at?"  
  
Ashley turn to her and said "I was just wondering if we still have that test in charms."  
  
Snape got up and walked to the table.He stopped behind Ashley.  
  
"Why didnt you come to detention."  
  
"What?"  
  
Snape gave her a strange look.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry! I can't believe I didn't go.... when do I need to serve detention?" Ashley said.  
  
"I'll just take it out of your recess."Snape said.  
  
Everyone was looking at eachother weird.  
  
"Damn... alright"Ashley slowly got up and followed Snape out of the Great Hall.  
  
The whole table watched.Neville looked at Seamus.  
  
"We have her in every class.She dosn't have detention....."He said.  
  
"He's right"Cassie said.  
  
"Well then why did Snape take her?"Hermione asked.  
  
Oliver grabbed Nikole's arm.Amanda and Jacoby followed.The 4 of them ran out of the great hall and down the to dungeon.  
  
"Where are they going?"Lizzy asked.  
  
"C'mon!"Harry said.  
  
Harry,Hermione,Ron and Lizzy jumped up and ran out of the grand hall to.  
  
*~* Oliver,Nikole,Amanda and Jacoby stood outside the door of the dungeon.  
  
"Their not in there"Nikole said,as Oliver held her up to see over the door,into the window.  
  
"Ugh!Where could they have gone?"Amanda asked.  
  
"Well,nobody's in the Ravenclaw dormatories....."Jacoby said.  
  
A disgusted look came across all of their faces. 


	4. Ball Part 1

Back in the dormatories the girls were getting ready for the Christmas Ball.  
  
"What about this one?"Cassie asked,holding up a pink dress.  
  
"Nah,I like the green one better"Amanda said,holding up a dress herself.  
  
Nikole held up her powder baby blue dress and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Oliver will love it" Hermione smiled.  
  
Tricia sat on her bed and watching them.  
  
"I wish I could go"She sighed.  
  
"You'll get to go next year"Laura,a 5th year,smiled.  
  
"I know...but I want to go with Draco...."Tricia sighed.  
  
Andrea dropped her dress and turned around,agrily.  
  
"Drea...."Nikole said.  
  
"C'mon"Amanda said holdin her back.  
  
Tricia was to busy day dreaming to notice.  
  
"Fuckin first year......"Andrea rolled her eyes.  
  
"Calm down"Lizzy said,handing her her dress.  
  
"Are any of you ready yet?"Jesse said knocking on the door.  
  
"NOOO,GO AWAY!!!"Cassie yelled.  
  
All the girls giggled playfully and continued to prepare for the dance.Around 7:45 the girls all walked down the stairs to the common room.The boys immitatly jumped up.The girls smiled. Nikole in her powder baby blue dress.Lizzy in black.Cassie in hunter green.Amanda in pink.Hermione in midnight blue.Laura in dark red.Andrea in pale yellow.The boys all in their tuxes,looking nice. Nikole,Laura,Amanda,Stacey,Cassie and Herminoe,being the only ones with dates,walked towards the boys.Oliver looking Nikole over and smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful"He said.  
  
"You look very nice yourself"She responded.  
  
Jesse kissed Laura on the cheek and gave her a corsage.Amanda kissed Jacoby on his cheek and left the dormatory with the other Gryffindors who were leaving.  
  
"I wonder if they can tell us apart"Fred whispered to George.  
  
"If I can then you know they can"Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up"George said as Stacey began towards him.  
  
"No"He sighed.  
  
At the last moment Stacey and Cassie crossed and stood infront of the right boy.  
  
"Nevermind"Fred laughed.  
  
"C'mon!"Andrea said grabbing Nikole's arm.  
  
"What?"Nikole asked.  
  
"I have to meet Draco!C'mon!"Andrea tugged on her arms.  
  
Nikole sighed and took Oliver's hand and they headed down to the Great Hall.Once there,Andrea ran and jumped into Draco's arms.  
  
"Sickening,isn't it"Ron gagged.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Ashley walked in,wearing dark red velvet halter top with black dress pants.Everyone turned to look.Snape headed strait for her.Everyones eyes followed.A Ravenclaw girl was talking to her.  
  
"That's a pretty silver necklace with a black pendant,where did you get that?"  
  
Ashley was quiet for a moment then said "This old thing? Its my mother's"  
  
Snape looked at her.  
  
"Ashley,I told you not to come tonight'He said.  
  
"Oh,C'mon Professor!"Ashley smiled.  
  
"No,Ashley.Go back to you Dormatory"Snape responded.  
  
"I don't get him"Nikole whispered to the others.  
  
Everyone agreed,seeing Snape pull Ashley out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Where is he taking her?"Seamus asked.  
  
"That's not the way to Ravenclaw dorm...."Cassie said.  
  
"C'mon!"Oliver said pulling Nikole,Amanda,Harry,Hermione and Jacoby up.  
  
They all ran out into the hall and in the direction of the 2. It,once again, lead them to Snape's class room.They all stood outside the door.They could hear Ashley giggling and say "We shouldn't do this. Everyone is awake."  
  
"They're all at the ball"Snape responded.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at eachother in disgust.Ashley was still giggling on the other side of the door.  
  
"If you say so professor"  
  
For a few moments it was quiet,Jacoby whispered "It can't be!"  
  
Oliver sighed and said "I'm going back to the dance....I've decided that whatever gose on BEHIND that door,is their buisness not ours"  
  
Hermione scowled,"That must be how she gets all those A's"  
  
Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Where did you go?"Lizzy asked.  
  
Nikole looked around and then leaned in and whispered,"Somethings going on between Ashley and Snape and it's not teacher/student"  
  
Lizzy looked shocked.  
  
"Seriouse?"  
  
Harry,Hermione,Oliver,Jacoby and Amanda all noded. 


	5. Ball Part 2

The group stayed in the Great Hall the rest of the night dancing. Suddenly once of Nikole's favorite songs came on. "This Kiss" by Faith Hill.  
  
"C'mon I love this song"She said.  
  
Oliver stood up and started dancing with her.  
  
"I don't know this song"He smiled.  
  
"You don't know who Faith Hill is?"  
  
"I'm from Ireland.I don't know many American's other than Backstreet Boys,Britney Spears and Nsync" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah.They are pretty popualr in the US"Nikole smiled.  
  
"Yeah,girls drool all over them everywhere"Oliver smiled.  
  
Suddenly something bumped into them.Liz and Dobby.  
  
"Oopps,kinda hard to watch were I'm going when I'm lookin down"Lizzy laughed.  
  
"Yeah,it's okay Lizzy"Nikole laughed back.  
  
"Hi Dobby"Oliver said.  
  
Dobby smiled.  
  
"Move you idiot house elf!"Draco said.  
  
"Hey!Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"Lizzy glared.  
  
"Shut up Muggle"Malfoy glared.  
  
"Both of you shut up"Andrea said,pullin Malfoy away from them.  
  
Amanda and Jacoby were dancin beside Oliver and Nikole,and Dobby and Lizzy. Amanda started laughing.  
  
"What's soo funny?"Lizzy asked.  
  
Amanda pointed to the corner.Ron and a girl named Mandy were kissing under the Mistletoe.  
  
"How cute!!!!"Nikole said.  
  
"Ya know,we haven't kissed in a lonnnnnnngggggg time"Dobby smiled.  
  
"Okay fine!"Lizzy kneeled down and kissed Dobby.  
  
"I wish Ashley was here!"Andrea said.  
  
The minute she said that the doors opened,and Ashley walked back in.Everyone looked at her.She walked over to Harry and sat down.  
  
"Just ignore us then"Lizzy said.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Hey,Princess,I have to go to the bathroom"Oliver said.  
  
Nikole noded and went to sit with Ashley,Harry,Hermione,Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Where's lover boy going?"Harry asked.  
  
"Bathroom"Nikole responded.  
  
Harry noded and kept listening to the music and looking around.20 minutes later Oliver still hadn't come back.  
  
"Where is he"Nikole said to herself.  
  
"You wanna go look for him?"Ashley and Amanda asked.  
  
Nikole noded.They 3 got up and walked out of the Great Hall.They wandered up and down the changing stairs,and down everyhall until they got to the 3rd floor.  
  
"We can't go there"Ashley said.  
  
"It never bothered you before!"Amanda responded.  
  
The 3 girls slowly made there way off the stairs and down the hall.They heard a girl giggled.They headed in that directions.They were sorry they did.Oliver was kissing a Slytherin girl named Kelsey.  
  
"Om...g"Nikole said looking at him.  
  
He looked up and his yes shot back to Kelsey.He looked totaly clueless.Nikole ran quickly back to the Gryffindor dormatory and into her room and locked the door.She laid down and cried into her pillow.She pulled off her dress and put on her velour pajama pants and spongebob sleep shirt.It was almost 11:45.She laid down and pulled the blankets over her face.She cried until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Nikole?"Oliver's voice came from outside.  
  
Nikole stayed silent.She grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it tightly.All she wanted at that moment was to be alone.  
  
"Please talk to me....please"Oliver whispered"I'm sorry.I didn't know that it wasn't you! I promise!I didn't!"  
  
"Oliver"someone said outside the door.  
  
Nikole listened as they whispered.  
  
"Oliver,leave her alone for tonight.She might talk to you in the morning at breakfast.She'll have to come out sometime or another"  
  
"I know but she needs to know that I didn't know"  
  
"She'll know.I promise.Go to bed for tonight and we'll talk in the morning"  
  
Both of them walked away. 


	6. Boys Suck

*okay,yeah,there was an error in the last chapter,not my fault! It's ashleys! She's that one that said Ireland!Sorry u guys.Ashley also gave me losta help so this is kinda co-written with her*  
  
Saturday morning everyone was up for the Quidditch Match.....except for Nikole.She watched out her window,until everyone was out on the field and then left her room.She changed clothes and walked into the common room.Stacey sat looking her.  
  
"You're the chaser,u kinda have a game to play"Nikole said.  
  
"And you have a need to talk to someone"Stacey responded.  
  
"You were the one talking to Oliver last night"Nikole thought back.  
  
"Yeah"Stacey noded"I have a game to get to"  
  
Stacey left and ran down to the locker room.Oliver stood up.  
  
"Did you talk to her?"He asked.  
  
"She'll talk to you later"Stacey said.  
  
Oliver sighed and picked up his broom,and walked to the field with Harry,Fred and George. As they took off on thier brooms,a rock flew by Oliver's head.He and Harry stoped and looked.Ashley sat laughing.Oliver sighed.  
  
"I had that coming"He said to Harry.  
  
"I'm sure you did"Harry shrugged.  
  
Everyone in the Gryffindor locker room was celebrating after the game.Once again Harry had got the Golden Snitch. Oliver sat changing into a pair of jeans,and a Caffine shirts(yes! i know they don't wear that stuff....my story!Get over it} He got up and walked into the hall way.He saw Hermione and Ashley,and quickly ran to them.  
  
"Wheres Nikole?"Oliver asked.  
  
"She's still in the common room, stupid head" Ashley responded.  
  
"Why do you care anyways?"Hermione said.  
  
"You know why I care"Oliver sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna check on her" Ashley said.  
  
"Me too"Hermione agreed.  
  
The 2 left Oliver in the hallway.The 2 entered the common room.Nikole sat doing some extra credit for Potions.Ashley and Hermione sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?"Hermione asked.  
  
"No! How can you ask such a dumb question?"Nikole responded.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Niki I know its too soon but there are plenty of other guys"  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tell me Ashley whats going on with you. It's kind of funny how your the only single one yet your so happy"  
  
"I didn't say I was single. But whats going on with you is more important"  
  
"Ashley threw a rock at Oliver if it makes you feel any better"Hermione said.  
  
Nikole looked at Ashley,and laughed.  
  
"You did?"  
  
Ashley noded,and laughed to.  
  
"It didn't hit him,but it was funny"  
  
Nikole's hand hit the table suddenly.  
  
"Damnit! This question dosn't make sence!"She said.  
  
Ashley took her book and looked at it.  
  
"Ohhh!!!! I know.See you take the wolfsbane and add in silver nitrate and then you take that mixture and put it in with the carbonated elixor and then you have a potion for instant chicken!"Ashley said.  
  
Nikole looked at her in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione would ususaly be tellin me this....."Nikole laughed.  
  
"Haha! But I'm the smart one this time!"Ashley laughed back.  
  
"Yeah,right"Hermione responded.  
  
"SOOOOOOOO!Why are you and Snape always dissaprearing?"Nikole asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?I have no idea!"Ashley responded"Have you noticed Malfoy's a little freak?"  
  
"Don't change the subject Ashley Joe!"Nikole laughed.  
  
"How bout them Lakers"Ashley noded.  
  
"Who?"Hermione asked.  
  
"American basketball"Nikole answered.  
  
"Don't know much about that"Hermione responded.  
  
"C'mon,seriously,what's going on?"Nikole said.  
  
"I seriously don't know what you're talking about"Ashley shook her head.  
  
Everyone looked up as the door to the common room opened. 


	7. Mind games?

Wood entered the room.Nikole looked back down at her potions book.Oliver sat down across from Nikole.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"He asked.  
  
"NO!"Hermione and Ashley both said.  
  
Oliver looked at both of them with a frightened look.Both girls smiled.  
  
"Please?"He asked.  
  
Ashley and Hermione sighed.They gathered their things and went up to their dormatories.Oliver looked at Nikole as she pretended to do her Potions homework.He reached his hand out to touch hers.She pulled back and flipped a page in the book,looking for something.  
  
"Please talk to me...."He said.  
  
"How much wolfsbane do you use in a potion for luck?"She responded.  
  
"I don't know.....how much for a potion for you to talk to me"  
  
"Not enough in the world"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How was the game?"  
  
"Fine,we won"Oliver sighed,laying his head down on the table.  
  
"That's nice,how many lizards tails for luck?"  
  
"I dunno"Wood said,his head still on the table.  
  
He started banging his head lightly on it.Nikole looked at him.  
  
"You're acting like me,when you do that"She said.  
  
"Don't care,all I want is for you to talk to me"Wood responded.  
  
Nikole put her hand on Wood's head to stop him.  
  
"Stop,ur annoying when you do that"She said.  
  
Wood looked at her.For the first time they made eye-contact.  
  
"That's all I'm asking....I'm not asking for anything else"He said.  
  
"I'll be right back....if you're lucky"She said,turning and running up to the girls dormatories.  
  
She ran to Ashley and Hermione.  
  
"Should I talk to him?"She asked.  
  
"I wouldn't!"Ashley said,quickly.  
  
"I would"Hermione said.  
  
"JUST TALK TO HIM!"Laura yelled down the hall.  
  
The 3 girls laughed.  
  
"Okay.....I'll talk to him!"Nikole said,leaving.  
  
She walked down the stairs to the common room.Oliver was looking at her homework.She plopped down across from him.  
  
"What?"She asked.  
  
"I know you're upset but....you gotta know that I thought she was you....."Oliver said.  
  
Nikole looked down at the table,holding back tears.  
  
"Don't think that I would hurt you like that,princess"He said.  
  
"Princess?"Nikole asked.  
  
"Well,we are in a castle"Oliver responded.  
  
"Oh"Nikole sighed.  
  
"I know you still love me"He said.  
  
"No,you don't"She shook her head.  
  
"Please!!!!!!For the love of everything Holy! LOVE THE SINNER HATE THIS SIN!!! C'MON!!!!"  
  
Nikole looked up at him.  
  
"That's funny"She giggled.  
  
"Well atleast I made you laugh"He sighed.  
  
Nikole noticed many eyes peeking out of thier rooms from the dormatories.She laughed even harder.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"Oliver asked.  
  
She pointed to their friends looking down at him.  
  
"Oh great...."He sighed"Are you still mad"  
  
"Maybe"She smiled.  
  
She slowly got up and walked to her room,giggling uncontrolably. 


	8. Strange Day

Nikole was in her room finishing some Transfigurations homework when she saw Ashley sneak by.  
  
"Ash!"She said.  
  
Ashley stopped walking,she backed up.  
  
"Yessss"she smiled.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the fridge?"Ashley said.  
  
"We dont' have one"  
  
"It's in the teacher's lou.... I mean! I have one in my car!"  
  
"You don't drive a car"  
  
"Right....uh...."  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"Nikole asked,pullin out her wand.  
  
"No"Ashley responded.  
  
"Have it your way then"Nikole said pointing her wand at Ashley "Rictusempra"  
  
Ashley fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"What is this magic?"Ashley asked,laughing as hard as she could.  
  
"Tickling spell"Nikole responded.  
  
Ashley reached for her wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus"She smiled.  
  
Nikole's wand flew from her hand and to Ashley.  
  
"I'll remember that"Nikole said,crossing her arms.  
  
Ashley smiled and walked away.Nikole rolled her eyes and went back to transfigurations.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day of class,everyone sat in Potions paying close attention.There was a test on Friday,so everyone took descriptive notes....except Ashley.She sat at the front of the room alseep.  
  
"Snape musta wore her out"Jacoby laughed.  
  
Amanda elbowed him and tried not to laugh.At then end of class the group walked into the hallway.  
  
"Hey Street! I heard that you boyfriend cheated on you! That's to bad! You might just have to cheat back"They heard Malfoy say.  
  
Nikole stopped and turned around.She got an inch from Malfoy's face.  
  
"With who? You?"She said,in a cocky tone.  
  
"Maybe"Malfoy smiled.  
  
"It'll never happen"Nikole smirked.  
  
"Right Street"He said,turning to Crabb and Goyle.  
  
When he did,Nikole handed her books to Ron and kicked Malfoy as hard as she could in the ass. {Sorry Andrea,it's funny}Everyone around laughed.Draco grabbed his ass and turned to her.  
  
"You little bitch!"He said.  
  
"Miss Bitch to you"She smirked.  
  
"You shouldn't be here you little MudBlood!"  
  
"Pureblood,get it right,you stuck up little rich brat"She responded,takin her books from Ron.  
  
With that,they turned and walked to Charms.Once there,they realized Ashley was still in Potions and probably being raped by Snape {hey that rimes}.  
  
"Laura go get her!"Jesse said.  
  
"No! Snape will rape me to!"Laura laughed.  
  
"Forget it! I'll go!"Andrea sighed.  
  
"Don't get raped"Amanda giggled.  
  
Andrea rolled her eyes and kept walking.Awhile later she returned with Ashley asleep on her back.  
  
"She wouldn't wake up"Andrea said,dropping her on the floor.  
  
"Mommy!!!!"Ashley yelled.  
  
In the middle of class,everyone was quiet and doing their work,Nikole noticed Liz staring at Seamus.  
  
"STOP MAKIN FUN OF ME YA IRISH FREAK!"She yelled,jumping up and tackling him.  
  
"That's Barbarick!"Hermione said.  
  
Nikole and Ashley started laughing.  
  
"That's Liz for ya"Andrea laughed.  
  
"ELIZABETH JOHNSON!"Flitwick yelled.  
  
Jesse and Laura jumped up and grabbed Liz.  
  
"Sorry Professor"Liz said,brushing her hair out of her face,"But the Irishmen would stop talking about me"  
  
"He was doing his homework you twit"Malfoy responded.  
  
Nikole stood up so say something to him,but Ashley,Andrea and Amanda pulled her back to her seat.When class was over it was almost time for dinner.The girls walked back to their dormatories and freshed up.  
  
"I'm starving!"Amanda said,laying on Nikole bed.  
  
"Look at you,ur tiny,you NEED to eat!"Stacey laughed,pulling her hair back.  
  
Amanda threw a teddy bear at her.  
  
"HEY!"Nikole said,catching it before it hit the floor"That means alot to me!"  
  
"Why?Because he gave it to you?"Tricia asked.  
  
"Shut up,1st year"Amanda said,still not happy with Tricia.  
  
Ashley burst into the room,extreamly happy about something.  
  
"Not even gonna ask"Nikole,Hermione and Amanda all said at once.  
  
Ashley plopped down and smiled at all of them.  
  
"'S time for dinner ya know"She said.  
  
"Yes"All the girls responded.  
  
The girls all walked down the cold,damp,dark halls of Hogwarts and into the Great Hall.Unusualy,Nikole sat beside Jacoby and Amanda.Oliver looked down the table at her.She didn't look back. 


	9. Mental,That Gryffindor Girl

While everyone was eating Liz stood up on the table and yelled,  
  
"I JUST FORGOT WHO I AM!!!!!!! WHO AM I? WHO ARE YOU? DO YOU LIVE HERE?? AAHHHHHH!!.......WAIT"  
  
Everyone looked at her strange.  
  
"That's what Lockhart said to me when we were in the chamber a few years back"Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"You're Elizabeth Johnson,you idiot"Came Malfoy's familiar voice.  
  
Nikole sighed.Her,Ashley,Amanda,Laura,Stacey and Andrea tried to get her off the table.  
  
"Liz,c'mon"Laura said.  
  
"DO I MAKE YOU HORNY BABY! DO I?"Liz yelled pointing to Dumbledor,who had a slightly confused look upon his face.  
  
"Mental that one,I'm tellin' ya"Ron whispered to Tricia.  
  
Tricia laughed.Nikole stood up on the table and pulled Liz down,then walked up to Dumbledor.  
  
"She hasnt' taken her ADHD medicine today"She tried to cover for Liz.  
  
"Quite alright,my dear"Dumbledor responded.  
  
Nikole noded and walked back to her seat.  
  
"Liz,you scary you know that,brilliant,but scary"Ron said.  
  
"MY POTIONS TEACHER IS GORGEOUSE!!!!!"Lizzy yelled.  
  
Ashley glared at her.  
  
"Oh!!!!NOOOO!!!!!!!You just didn't!!!! Don't yell at Snape like that!"She said.  
  
"Why do you care?"Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah?"Neville agreed.  
  
"Oh.......well,he's a teacher!She shouldn't look at him like that"Ashley responded.  
  
"FILCH IS A HOTTIE,WHOOOO!!!!!"Lizzy giggled.  
  
"He-is-a-bum"Ashley said.  
  
"NO HE'S SEXY!!!"Lizzy responded.  
  
"Someone shut her up before I scream"Malfoy groaned.  
  
"MALFOY! YOU SEXY BEAST,COME TO ME!"  
  
All the girls at the Gryffindor table looked at her.Malfoy raised an eye brow.  
  
"If he's sexy,why arn't I? I look just like him!"Jacoby muttered.  
  
Amanda put her arm around him.  
  
"Do something about her"Dumbledor whispered to McGonagall.  
  
She got up and walked Liz,  
  
"Tapus Mouthus"She said pointing her wand at Liz.  
  
Suddenly Liz's mouth was taped shut.  
  
"Lizzy,you're makin the Gryffindor's look like idiots"Ginny Weasly said,through her teeth.  
  
"Well she's shut up,so back to dinner"Oliver said,looking at the rest of the table.  
  
"I for one like the girl! She has good taste"Filch said.  
  
"Sicko"Nikole,Ashley and Amanda giggled.  
  
"What is it with horny,old,nasty men at this school?"Andrea asked.  
  
"I dunno,but this sure is interesting"Jesse laughed.  
  
"That's true!"Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry,Ron and Neville went back to eating.Cassie and George hadn't paid much attention to what was going on,they were to busy making out.  
  
"What's up with all the horny,young men?"Nikole asked,eyeing them.  
  
Oliver looked at her.She quickly looked back to the others.Snape was still in shock over Liz.He shook his head and glanced at Ashley,then went back to his dinner. Later that night,when everyone was preparing for bed,Liz was running down the halls singing "Jingle Bells" at the top of her lungs.  
  
"She's mental!"Malfoy said from the Slytherin common room"If I knew what portrait they were behind I'd kill her!"  
  
Crabb and Goyle laughed.  
  
"Liz,stop!"Ashley said,grabbing her arm.  
  
"Why? It's fun!"Liz protested.  
  
"No! It's annoying!"Jesse yelled from the boys dormatory.  
  
"Lizzy,just go to bed!Please!"Hermione begged.  
  
"Not tired!"  
  
"Do homework!"  
  
"Got none!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Be nicer"  
  
"Please be quite!"  
  
"Done"  
  
The Gryffindor house were all in bed and alseep by 11:30.The next morning,most of them would be leaving for Christmas Holiday.A select few were also staying. 


	10. Together

The next morning everyone that was leaveing was packed and ready to go Hogsmead station. Laura looked out the window and down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"I'm bored!"She sighed.  
  
"Wanna play chess?"Ron asked.  
  
"No,you'll beat me!"Laura responded.  
  
"So"Ron shrugged.  
  
"It's totally barabric!"Hermione groaned.  
  
"Is that all you can ever say about it?"Harry asked.  
  
"Oh,believe me,I could say more!"Hermione said,flatly.  
  
"I'm going to get lunch,anyone comingwith me?"Nikole asked.  
  
"I'll go with you!"Amanda yelled,jumping from the common room table.  
  
"I wander what my moms gonna get me for christmas"Amanda said.  
  
"I dunno,I wonder what my moms gonna get me"Nikole shrugged.  
  
"We're going to Hogsmead tomorrow.Maybe you'll find something for her"Amanda responded.  
  
"Yeah,then I also have to buy something for Oliver"Nikole sighed,as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
As they walked to the Gryffindor table,Malfoy's eyes followed them.He was sitting next to Slytherin girl named Casey.  
  
"But what should I get him?....besides butterbeer"  
  
"Nimbus 2002?"Laura said sitting on the other side of her.  
  
"Don't have that kind of money...."  
  
"Anything Quidditch"Amanda sighed,filling her plate with food.  
  
"I know! Take him up to the Shrieking Shack and give him all he's ever wanted!"Laura laughed.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking!"Nikole and Amanda both said.  
  
The 3 of them were laughing so hard that Dumbledor looked up from his the teachers table.  
  
"I think I'll just get him a bunch of candy,because I can't think of anything"Nikole sighed.  
  
Later on Amanda and Nikole were in her room listening to music and talking.  
  
"What is that music?"Ron asked.  
  
"Mercy Me"Amanda responded.  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"An American Christian group"Nikole said.  
  
"Boy band?"  
  
"Nope"Amanda shook her head.  
  
"You do know that McGonagall with give you detention if she catches you in the girls dormitories"Nikole said.  
  
"She won't!"  
  
"She will!"  
  
Ron turned and ran back to the common room.  
  
"Soooooooo"Laura said.  
  
"So what?"Amanda asked.  
  
"No adventures picked out for this year?"Laura laughed.  
  
"Uh....that's Harry's job"Nikole smiled.  
  
"As for you little miss,Oliver's out on the Quidditch field"  
  
"Why?"Nikole asked.  
  
"Dunno,but you might want to go see him"Laura responded.  
  
Nikole sighed and got up.She wandered down the numerouse halls of Hogwarts and out to the Quidditch field.  
  
"It's gonna rain ya know"She said.  
  
Oliver turned to look at her.  
  
"I don't care"He said"I don't care if it's snowing.....I just want you"He said.  
  
Rain drops started splattering around them.  
  
"We should go back inside"Nikole said.  
  
"I'm not ready to"  
  
"C'mon Oliver"she said.  
  
He started walking closer to her.She looked to the side when he was standing infront of her.  
  
"I love you.....and I always will"He whispered,placing his finger under her chin,and lifting her face to look at him.  
  
He slowly lowered to kiss her.It started to rain harder,and they were soaking wet.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver and Nikole walked back into the common room holding hands.  
  
"Ha ha! You're wet!"Ashley laughed.  
  
"Watever Ash. Why arent you packed?"Oliver asked.  
  
"Um.... I am spending Christmas at... umm... here. Hehe"Ashley smiled.  
  
"Arent you spending Christmas with someone special"Ron asked.  
  
"Oh yeah"Ashley smiled BIG"Umm... don't wanna know" 


	11. Is It A Secret Anymore?

Everyone wondered down the hallways of Hogwarts.  
  
"What's this!?!?"Malfoy said "Wood and Street back together?"  
  
"That's right!"Oliver smiled,kissing Nikole.  
  
Ashley pointed her wand and Draco.  
  
"And Malfoy has no pants!"Nikole laughed.  
  
Malfoy looked down,sure enough,he had not pants.The hall roared with laughter.Malfoy covered himself with his hands and ran to the Slytherin dormitories,The Gryffindors continued to wonder the halls.  
  
"That WAS good Ashley" Liz laughed.  
  
"I have to go to potions now.."Ashley said, whistling innocently.  
  
"Ashley, you don't have potions right now"Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah,it's Christmas Break"Jacoby added.  
  
"Um... I am taking an extra advanced class for college credits!"Ashley nodded.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet as Ashley walked down to the dungeon.  
  
"Something funnies going on with that one"Ron said.  
  
"Ain't that tha truth!"Liz said.  
  
*Later*  
  
Ashley creeped up on the greasy,black haired Professor Snape.  
  
"Severus"She whispered in his ear.  
  
He whipped around and looked at her.  
  
"Ashley,we must stop this,now! Students are getting suspiciouse.The whole Gryffindor house is whispering about us! I don't like it!"Snape said.  
  
"Snape,you sound like Hermione,freaking out about what people think"Ashley laughed.  
  
"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT GRYFFINDOR BRAT!!!"Snape snapped.  
  
Ashley jumped.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"Of course!"Snape sighed.  
  
"I'll just leave now!"Ashley turned and ran back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She ran to her room and locked the door.Nermoine,Nikole and Laura got up and ran after her.  
  
"ASHLEY!?!?!"Laura said,knocking on the door.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"Ashley screamed.  
  
"Ashley,what's wrong?"Nikole asked.  
  
The door opened adn Ashley pulled Nikole into the dormatory.  
  
"Ashley,what happen?"  
  
*this part was written by Ashley*  
  
Ashley was silent for a long moment.She shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing!"  
  
"Don't lie!"Nikole said.  
  
"I can if I want to!"Ashley argued back.  
  
"Did something happen in potions?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You told me you were going to potions for extra credit"Nikole responded.  
  
Ashley paused.She looked seriouse.  
  
"I'm in love.....or atleast I think I am"  
  
"With?"Hermione asked.  
  
"What are you listening through the door?"Nikole said,looking at the door.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS"Ashley yelled,opening the door,then slamming it.  
  
*by me*  
  
"Its Snape..."Nikole smirked.  
  
Ashley looked suprised.  
  
"No...."she shook her head.  
  
"Yes it is!"Nikole said.  
  
"Noooo" Ashley responded.  
  
"It's Snape,I know it is,you've been sneaking around,going to potions......"Nikole said. 


	12. Ashley's lost it

"Snape you freak!You turned Jacoby into a piggy!!!"Liz screamed.  
  
Ashley began to laugh.Even Malfoy was laughing.  
  
"Draco!That's you brother!"Nikole said.  
  
The whole dungeon was silent.For the 2nd time this year Nikole and Malfoy were an inch away from eachother.  
  
"He deserved it! Calling Ashley a moodblood!"Snape growled.  
  
"If he had called one of us a moodblood,you wouldn't have do that" Oliver said,gettin gup.  
  
Nikole picked up Jacoby and headed to the hospital wing.By the time Snape realized it,the whole Gryffindor house had left class,except for Ashley.  
  
"Why do I feel surrounded"Ashley asked.  
  
Snape glared at her.As Nikole turned to corner she ran smack into professor McGonagal.  
  
"Nikole,why are you carrying a pig around?"She asked.  
  
"It's not a pig,It's Jacoby Malfoy"Andrea said.  
  
"MALFOY!!!Who did this to him?"McGonagal demanded  
  
"Snape!"The Gryffindor's said.  
  
"Oh my!"McGonagal grabbed Jacoby and ran to the dungeon.  
  
Snape stood in the middle of the room trying to continue with class,even though half was missing.  
  
"Servus!you know very well that we don't turn students into animals!"  
  
"He called Ashley a moodblood!"Snape responded.  
  
"That's no excuse!"  
  
"If Jake had called anyone else a moodblood he wouldn't have done anything!"Seamus said.  
  
"Yeah"everyone but Slytherin agreed.  
  
"That's rediculus"Snape said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanx Nikole!"Ashley said,slamming the door to her room.  
  
Nikole sighed.Oliver sat and put his arm around her.She shrugged it off.  
  
"It's not your fault Snape got in trouble.It's his! He shouldn't have turned Jacoby into a pig!"Oliver said.  
  
Ashley opend the door to her room and pulled,or atleast trying,a very large trunk from behind her.It wasn't moving very fast.Maybe a few centemeters every 2 seconds.  
  
"Ash,where are you going?"Liz asked.  
  
"To Slytherin!!!"  
  
"You can't do that!"Nikole said.  
  
"Yes I can!"Ashley responded.  
  
"No,actually,you can't!It's in the rule book!You can't change houses!"Hermione said,looking up from her work.  
  
"SHUT UP MOODBLOOD!"Ashley yelled.  
  
The common room went quiet.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"Ashley looked around.  
  
Everyone went back to their buisness.Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?""He asked.  
  
Ashley tugged on her trunk,moving towards Dumbledore.  
  
*the next part gose on kinda like in Austin Powers 2 when Scott keeps trying to talk and dr.evil keeps shooshin him*  
  
"Can I go to Slytherin?""No""Why""Because""Bu..""No""B.."No""Prof...""No""Pl..""No""Bu.." "No""I give" Ashley surrendered.  
  
"What's in the trunk anyway"  
  
"....blowdryer...."  
  
"Is there really just a blowdryer in there?"Oliver asked.  
  
"No...."  
  
Ashley turned to Dumbledore,"You're going to regret this when I rule the world!"  
  
Dumbledore patted her head "It's gonna be okay" he nodded.  
  
Ashley turned and ran to her room and threw herself on the floor.Nikole ran after her.  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Leave me alone to die!"Ashley said. "You're all against me!Damn you,Damnn you to hell Gryffindor!"  
  
"Okay....that's a little to dramatic!"  
  
Suddenly Ashley began banging her head on the floor.  
  
"What the hell were you sniffing in potions!"Nikole laughed.  
  
*by ashley*  
  
"Oh,yeah! Just keep laughing!"Ashley sighed.  
  
"Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Dumbledore's voice could be heard,"Is everything alright ladies?"  
  
"Don't talk to me"Ashley yelled "Or i'll burn that stupid sorting hat!"  
  
"Ashley,come to my office!"Dumbledore demanded.  
  
"I was just kidding"Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Okay...."Ashley walked out of her room and Dumbledore followed her out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ohhh! She got in trouble!"Liz taunted.  
  
"'Bout time!"Ron said.  
  
"Shut up!"Nikole yelled at him."This is seriouse!"  
  
"We better not follow them this time"Oliver explained."Dumbledore is in it now"  
  
*Dumbledores office*  
  
Ashley fooled Dumbledore up the spiral stair case to his office.As she walked in,she saw Snape was there as well.  
  
"Take a seat Ashley"Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Ashley gulped and sat next to Snape.Dumbledore remained standing.  
  
"I believe both of you know why you're here"Dumbledore said.  
  
"Albus,I can explain"Snape began.  
  
"It was sudden!"Ashley said at the same time.  
  
"What was sudden?"Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Ummm"  
  
"Why are we here?""Snape asked.  
  
"To discuss Ashley's grades!"Dumbledore answered "I've never seen such high potions grades!"  
  
"Oh..."Ashley said,sighing in relief.  
  
"What did you think I brought you here for?"  
  
"No reason!"Snape replied. 


	13. It gets around

"Ashley!Did you get suspended?!?!"Nikole asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you lieing"  
  
"Yes I am"Ashley smiled.  
  
"Loser!"Liz laughed.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say?"Ron asked.  
  
"It was about my grades"  
  
"In what?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Potions"  
  
"I wonder how she got those grades"Nikole giggled.  
  
"Studying probably"Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Or not"Ashley smiled.  
  
"I'M LOST!"Liz screamed,collapsing on the floor.  
  
She lay there twitching.The girls stared.  
  
"I'm going to bed"Nikole said.  
  
"Me to"Ashley agreed.  
  
Both of them climbed into their beds.  
  
*By Ashley*  
  
"Don't go sneaking out"They heard Hermione yell after them.  
  
"Who?"Nikole asked.  
  
"Ashley!"  
  
"Shut the hell up you damn know-it-all"Ashley yelled back.  
  
"Just like Snape"Hermione responded.  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Stop fighting!"Harry demanded.  
  
"Love you too!"Ashley yelled back.  
  
"Goodnight!"Ron said,sounding annoyed.  
  
Everyone sighed and went to bed.  
  
*By Nikole*  
  
"C'mon,it can't be that bad!"Harry said.  
  
Hermione lifted her head.Her tear stained face looked around the table.  
  
"A 98 Harry,It's horrible!"Hermione whaled.  
  
"I'd kill for a 98"Ron muttered.  
  
"IT'S HORRIBLE!"Liz yelled.  
  
*by ash*  
  
"What are we talking about?"Ashley said,half asleep.  
  
Her head and arms were resting on the table.  
  
"You're always sleeping in class and you never get in trouble"Ron complained.  
  
Ashley shrugged and went back to sleep.Professor Sprout didn't even notice Ashley sleeping and went back to her lesson.  
  
*by nikole*  
  
Nikole looked at Hermione,who had stopped crying and was concentrating on the lesson.  
  
"Damn know-it-all,Ashley would say"  
  
"Oh,leave the perfect little mudblood alone"Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy,watch your language"Professor Sprout yelled.  
  
"Sorry Professor"Malfoy laughed.  
  
The door to the green house opened. Jacoby walked in.Noone had seen him for days.Amanda jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Oh! I've missed you!"She squealed.  
  
"OMG! I'VE LOST MY WAND!"Ashley yelled and jumped out of her seat.  
  
"She's acting like me"Liz laughed.  
  
*by ash*  
  
"Where did you leave it?"Sprout asked.  
  
"Uhhh....in my dorm!"Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"Well,you'd better go get it!"Sprout said.  
  
"Hehe"Ashley thought,"Snape has a free period and I've lost my wand.Maybe he'll help me find it!"  
  
"Liar..."Hermione groaned as Ashley left.  
  
*by nikole*  
  
"Those 2 hate eachother"Seamus said.  
  
"That's no shit!"Draco laughed.  
  
"Draco! Language!"Professor Sprout yelled.  
  
"Sorry Professor"Malfoy yelled back.  
  
When class was over,everyone headed to the Great Hall.  
  
"Where's Ashley"Oliver asked.  
  
" ' Looking for her wand ' " Hermione rolled her eyes "And I'm sure she's found Professor Snapes"  
  
*by Ashley*  
  
Suddenly,out of nowhere,Lockhart jumed infront of them and screamed "I AM THE EGG MAN!!!"  
  
Then he took off down the hall like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Get back here you freak!"Filch yelled,running past the students,holding a net.  
  
*by nikole  
  
He passed Ashley as she entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Damn Bum!" She raised an eyebrow,sitting next to Lee Jordan.  
  
"Well,where were you?"Justin asked.  
  
"I found my wand!"Ashley smiled.  
  
Later in the common room,the boys were discussing Ashley.  
  
"I SWEAR ON MY GAYNESS,SHE'S HAVING AN AFFRAIR WITH SNAPE!"Neville yelled.  
  
The whole common room when silent.  
  
"Neville!You poor stupid little twit!See you're not gay,atleast I don't think,therefore,I'm NOT having an affair!And Snape's NOT married so he CAN'T have an affair"Ashley said.  
  
*by ashley*  
  
"Okay,Okay,don't yell at me!"Neville begged.  
  
"Besides it's none of you buisness"Ashley snpped.  
  
"It is Gryffindor's buisness"Dean said.  
  
"No on asked you!"Ashley said,"And I don't apprieciat being the topic of this conversation!"  
  
"Okay! We'll change the subject!"Oliver said.  
  
"Anyone like bobble heads?""Liz asked"They're cool"  
  
Everyone gave Liz a weird look.  
  
"Bobble heads are cool!"Ahsley agreed "You poke their heads and they'll move forever!"  
  
*Nikole*  
  
At that moment Liz started acting like a bobble head.  
  
"Front,Back,Side To Side!"Ron sang.  
  
"What's that?"Neville asked.  
  
"A song by some american guy named Lubaris or something"Ron shrugged.  
  
"Ludacris"Nikole corrected"Hey Ashley,we have potions tomorrow"  
  
"I'm going to kick you ass if you don't shut up!"Ashley said,through her teeth. 


	14. slytherin,gryffindor,same difference

Why did Voldemort wish to kill baby Harry in the first place? What was Hagrid doing borrowing a motorcycle from Sirius Black? What is the true nature of Severus Snape?  
  
The next morning at breakfast Oliver and the other boys kept their mouths shut about Ashley. Espeacialy Neville,who had come out to the whole common room the night before.The whispers were more about him now.  
  
"I knew he was hitting on me!"Lee Jordan whipsered to Alicia.  
  
Katie giggled under he breath.Stacy was glaring at Andrea,who was glaring at the Sytherin girl who Malfoy had been getting close to.  
  
"I"m gonna kill that bitch"Stacy and Andrea both said at the same time.  
  
"Why do you want to kill Andrea?"George asked,putting his arm around her.  
  
"Oh! Nevermind!"Stacy smiled.  
  
The minute he turned,Stacy continued to glare at Andrea.Ashley walked over and sat between Andrea and Neville.  
  
"Neville,did you do your homework for Herbology?"She asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are all the answers right?"Ashley asked.  
  
Neville noded.  
  
"You swear on your gayness?"Ashley said lifting her right hand.  
  
"I swear on my gay.....HEY!"Neville scowled.  
  
Ashley giggled and grabbed the paper from Neville's hand.Tricia sat down between Fred and George.  
  
"Hey!"She smiled happily.  
  
"Uh-oh Spaggetti-Os!"Liz giggled.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
~  
  
During transfigureations, McGonagal was tyring to teach the class to changed a pen into a squirrel.Everyone kenw that Seamus would blow his up and Ron would get the wrong animal.He pointed his wand,  
  
"Rojam Spets Ni" (haha,i got that from my history book,i read some stuff backwards and it sounded cool)  
  
With a puff of smoke a Baboon appeared on is desk.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
Ashley lifted her wand and poked it.  
  
"It'sa monkey!"She giggled.  
  
"Miss White,please step away from the primate"McGonagal said.  
  
"It's gotta blue butt!"Liz laughed.  
  
Suddenly the monkey jumped and attacked Neville.  
  
"Aww look!Longbottoms got a girlfriend!"Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Boyfriend"Justin corrected.  
  
"Who cares! Help in!"Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry jumped up and grabbed the monkey,leaving Neville on the floor screaming.  
  
"Poor Neville"Nikole,Ashley,Andrea,Tricia and Stacy all said.  
  
~  
  
Class let out and everyone returned to their dormitories,with the exception of Lizzy.She followed Pansy and some other Slytherin girls to their dormitory.She stepped inside the portrait hole.Malfoy immdiatley looked up.  
  
"What are you doing in here Johnson?"He demanded.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin!"  
  
"No,you're a Gryffindor,ya freak!"Casey,a Slytherin girl said.  
  
"Oh!"Liz laughed.  
  
"Get out you weirdo!"Pansy said,pushing her out.  
  
Liz stood outside after the portrait had closed.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS PANSY ANYWAY?!?!YOU PANSY!"She yelled.  
  
~  
  
*by ashley*  
  
"ASHLEY!"Liz screamed,running in her panic.  
  
"What?"Ashley asked,worried.  
  
"Why did you tell me I was in Gryffindor?"Liz asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I went through the Slytherin portrait hole!"Liz exclaimed  
  
"Really?!"Seamus said "What's their password?"  
  
"I dunno,I wasn't paying attetion"  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"C'mon sexy.Time for homework"Ashley said to Seamus.  
  
"Okay!"Seamus said,blushing.  
  
"Sexy?"Oliver gave Ashley a weird look.  
  
"How else am I supposed to get the answered?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Snape might get jelouse!"Lee teased.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*nikole*  
  
"Liz you've been in Gryffindor for 5 years!"Nikole said.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Shut your pie hole!Psyco!"Liz responded to Hermione.  
  
"I was supposed to be in Slytherin"Neville noded.  
  
6 pillows snacked him in the face and everyone laughed.  
  
"Let's get back to homework"Ron laughed.  
  
Everyone picked up their books as Ashley came down the stairs.  
  
"I hate homework!"she yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?He wouldn't give you any?"Katie asked.  
  
"Yes! He wouldn't give me any answers!"  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant!"  
  
"I'll give you answers!"Seamus yelled,running down the stairs after Ashley.  
  
*by ashley*  
  
"You're a saint Seamus"Ashley said giving him a hug.  
  
Seamus blushed harder,"You know what?"he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"What"Ashley asked.  
  
"I think you should break up with Snape!"he suggested.  
  
"I'm not with Sanpe"Ashley screamed,stomping out of the common room.  
  
*Nikole*  
  
"Seamus likes Ashley!Seamus likes Ashley!"Neville sang.  
  
"Atleast I don't like guys!"Seamus smirked.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Seamus,you didn't deny likeing guys!" 


	15. Cheating?

In History Or Magic,Professor Binns,the coolest teacher becuase he was a ghost, was trying to teach the class about Merlin of Camelot.  
  
"Miss Johnson,can you tell me what Sir.Merlin did?"Binns asked.  
  
"I PLEAD THE 5TH!"Liz yelled.  
  
"You're not in court,Miss Johnson"  
  
"I'll scream rape!"Liz said,backing away from Binns.  
  
"To much Jay and Silent Bob"Nikole giggled.  
  
*Ashley*  
  
"Jay is hott" Ashley said dreamily.  
  
"I'm telling Professor...."Neville began.  
  
"Shut the hell up!"Ashley screamed."I am not sneaking around with Professor Snape"  
  
She stomped out of the class room.  
  
"I was just going to tell Professor Binns about Merlin"Neville cried.  
  
"It's okay Neville"Hermione said.  
  
Ashley walked back in sulking "Dumbledore to me to stop skipping"  
  
*Nikole*  
  
"Poor Ashley"Oliver said.  
  
Ashley poped him upside the hear as she passed.She took her seat and sulked.  
  
"Oh,get over it White! You pitty little half-blood"Malfoy rolled his blue eyes.  
  
Lizzy threw her book at him and hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"You little blonde whore!"She laughed.  
  
Malfoy turned to her.  
  
"You little....."  
  
"Silence"Hermione yelled.  
  
*Ashley*  
  
"Stop fighting"Seamus pleaded.  
  
"Before I die....again"Binns added.  
  
"Would you rather have one tyrant 3,000 miles away ruling overyou or 3,000 tyrants one mile away ruling over you?"Liz asked.  
  
"Where did that come from?"Ashley asked.  
  
Suddenly Lockhart came into the class.He had a banana in his ear.  
  
"You may be wondering why I have a banana in my ear."Lockhart said.He looked around suspiciously,then whispered."It's to get the monkey out of my head"  
  
*Nikole*  
  
"He's insane"Crabb said.  
  
"Come here"Binns yelled.  
  
Lockhart and turned and ran out.Binns ran after him.  
  
"Umm,class dismissed?"Neville shrugged.  
  
Everyone ran out.Lockhart ran in the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"No fair! They have a bigger couch than us!"Neville yelled,looking in.  
  
"Oh shut up!"Everyone yelled.  
  
*Ashley*  
  
Ashley soon separated fromt he crowd without anyone noticing.  
  
"Let's go to lunch"Nikole suggested.  
  
Everyone did so.  
  
*Nikole*  
  
Ashley wandered down the changing stairs to Snape's room.She stood looking at the door.  
  
"Should I knock"she thought.  
  
"Thanx Professor"Casey,the slytherin girl,said,opening the door and walking out.  
  
Ashley stood in shock.  
  
"Who the hell is she?"She asked.  
  
"A student taking a test!"Snape responded.  
  
*Ashley*  
  
"Are you lieing?"Ashley asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's just go ask her"Ashley suggested.  
  
She turned away from Snape and approched Casey.  
  
"What were you doing?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Takind a test"Casey said innocently.  
  
"Damn you Slytherin!"Ashley exclaimed"I'm getting with Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"Ashley calm down!"Snape commanded.  
  
*Nikole*  
  
"But Nikole!"Oliver said.  
  
"Don't ' but Nikole' me! Go 'But Nikole' Neville!"Nikole responded.  
  
"But his name is Neville!"  
  
"Don't be a smart ass!"Nikole responded.  
  
She turned and ran smack into a crying Andrea.  
  
"Drea,what's wrong?"Nikole asked.  
  
"Draco's cheating on me,I saw him kissing Casey near the Qudditch feild"She sobbed  
  
"That's slut!"Ashley yelled,hearing Andrea.  
  
*Ashley*  
  
Eveyrone turned to Ashley.She sat dow between Seamus and Nikole.She starred at the floor and said ,  
  
"I saw Snape with Casey"  
  
"I'm sorry Ashley"Seamus comforted.  
  
Liz looked angry as well,she pulled out a water gun.  
  
"Let's kill them!"She said.  
  
Snape walked into the hall adn stoped before Ashley.  
  
"I need to speak with you!"She siad.  
  
"Stay back"Liz cried,pointing the water gun at Snape.  
  
Ashley tood up and glared at Snape.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about."She smirking putting her arm around Seamus."I found someone that will stay loyal"  
  
*Nikole*  
  
"I can fail both of you"Snape said.  
  
"Move on you old greasy bastard!"Ashley sneered.  
  
"Old Greasy?That's it you're failed!"  
  
"Damn you!"Ashley snapped. 


	16. Anarchy In Potions

Malfoy caught up with Liz in the hall way.  
  
"You're going to regret throwing that book at me!"He said.  
  
"I am?"Liz asked.  
  
"Yes! Greatly!"  
  
"Whatever!You won't do anything"Nikole said.  
  
"Lick my...."  
  
"You don't have any!"Ashley laughed.  
  
Malfoy glared and walked away.  
  
"Let's get to potions"Jacoby said.  
  
They all went do to the dungeon and took their seats.Ashley further back that usual.  
  
"Ashley get in your seat"Snape said.  
  
"No!"Ashley responded,scooting closer to Seamus.  
  
*Ashley*  
  
"No?"Snape asked.  
  
"You better listen to him"Casey snapped.  
  
"That's it bitch!"Ashley yelled pulling out her wand.  
  
Before she could do anything ,Andrea had already turned Casey into a frog.The Gryffindors busted our laughing.  
  
"Andrea,turn her back this instant!"Snape demanded.  
  
"Oh shut up!"Ashley said,rolling her eyes.  
  
"Tapeth Mouthus"Ashley said.  
  
A metal strip that looked like tape clamped to Snape's mouth.  
  
"Payback really is a bitch!"Neville exclaimed.  
  
*Nikole*  
  
"Can I step on her?"Andrea asked,pointing to Casey.  
  
"I can't believe you did that to a teacher!"Hermione said.  
  
"Shut up!"Ashley said,doing the same spell.  
  
Hermione was now silent.  
  
"Turn her back"McGonagal said,entering the room.  
  
Everyone sighed.Andrea pointed her wand and said a spell. There was no longer a frog,it was now a Cookie.  
  
"Can I have it?"Neville begged.  
  
"No"McGonagal said,turning Casey back into a human.  
  
"You dumb fuck british bitch!"Casey yelled.''  
  
*Ashley*  
  
"We'll have none of that language"McGonagal exclaimed.  
  
She turned to Snape and took the spell off him.  
  
"Detention! Bother of you!"Snape yelled pointing to Andrea and Ashley.  
  
Ashley smirked "My father will hear about this!"She said mocking Malfoy.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?"Malfoy asked.  
  
"No,I'm insulting you,theres a difference!"  
  
"Oh" Malfoy nodded"Wait.....no theres not!"  
  
*Nikole*  
  
"White shut up!"Snape said.  
  
"You shut up you greasy old prevert!"Ashley responded.  
  
"I'm not old!"  
  
"Yes you are! You're like a hundred!"Neville responded.  
  
"Shut up"Snape yelled.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't take it up the ass! Damn Neville!" Lee said.  
  
McGongal was speechless with all the fighting.Liz was crying and begging everyone to get along.  
  
"Everyone settle down"Casey commanded.  
  
"BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that"Snape snapped.  
  
"How much are you payinger?!"Ashley asked.  
  
Snape glared and approched Ashley.  
  
"RAPE!" Ashley screamed and hid behind McGonagal.  
  
*Nikole*  
  
"Professor,I'd like to see you in my office"She said"Ashley,Casey,you too"  
  
Everyone looked at eachother.Nikole sunk down in ther seat.As Ashley and Casey walked down the hall to McGonagal's office they called eachother names.  
  
"Bitch""Slut""Cow"Pig""Muggle"Mudblood""Whore""Dog""Inbreed""Dike""Lesbo""Sk ank"  
  
"Stop it!"McGonagal said.  
  
The girls had been so preoccupied,they hadn't notived they were out side McGonagal's door.  
  
*Ashley*  
  
"She started it!"Casey mumbled.  
  
Ashley snickered as McGonagal glared.  
  
"Go ahead,give me detention"It can't be as bad as what he'll get"  
  
"Don't you dare!"Snape scowled.  
  
"Hope you like Azkaban"Ashley winked.  
  
"Unfortunaly you will get Azkaban,Servus.That's statchatory rape,having relations with students"  
  
"Wow!McGonagal is a psychic!"Ashley said."How did you know?"  
  
"I had my suspicions! As did Dumbledore"McGonagal said. "Ashley,you poor dear.You must be scared for life!"  
  
Ashley because to fake cry"I am Professor! It was horrible"  
  
"What?"Snape exclaimed.  
  
"Servus,Cornelius Fudge schedualed a court hearing for next month"McGonagal said.  
  
*nikole*  
  
Ashely entered her dormatory  
  
"What happen?"Nikole asked.  
  
"He's going to Azkaban"  
  
"He's what?"Andrea asked.  
  
"In Azkaban,statcharoty rape is illegal ya know!Ashley said chanign out of her robes.  
  
"What about you and Casey?"Liz asked.  
  
*Ashely*  
  
"We didn't get any punishment"Ashley said.  
  
"Don't you feel guilty?You sent a teacher to Azkaban"Neville exclaimed.  
  
Ashley just shrugged. 


	17. The Trialthe End

(Author's Note: This is supposed to be a special edition chapter but really there is nothing special about it. LOL! Ashley typed this whole thing too so Niki isn't cool anymore. Hahahahahahahahaha! Just kidding. Anyways, enjoy!)  
  
The day of Snape's trial came very quickly. Lupin had taken his place as the potions teacher. Dumbledore stood up at breakfast:  
  
"Will the following students please come up and enter the side door; Amanda Brown, Casey Edwards, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Elizabeth Johnson, Neville Longbottom, Jacoby Malfoy, Harry Potter, Nikole Street, Andrea Sarindine, Ron Weasley, Ashley White, and Oliver Wood."  
  
All the students nervously stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"What about me?!" Draco demanded.  
  
"What about you?" Liz stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Shut up, you blonde. You don't know anything." Ashley yelled at him.  
  
Once on the Hogwarts Express everyone looked towards Casey.  
  
"Better watch it, Casey. You're the only Slytherin." Ashley said.  
  
"Yeah, we're all Gryffindor and we'll kick your ass!" Neville said.  
  
"Shut up or grow some balls, Neville." Nikole rolled her eyes.  
  
Once at the Ministry, they were rushed into a courtroom, which turned out to be the wrong one, (Lockhart's sanity hearing) and were taken to another one. Neville was put on the bench first.  
  
"Please state your name for the court." Barty Crouch said.  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you swear on your gayness?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yes, I d-wait a minute!"  
  
The court snickered.  
  
"Order, please continue questioning."  
  
*By Ashley*  
  
"Neville Longbottom, how long have you been attending Hogwarts?"  
  
"5 years."  
  
Crouch nodded to the shaking Neville and continued, "Is it true you are scared of your potions teacher?"  
  
"Objection your honor!" Lockhart exclaimed, standing next to Snape, "My client is being harassed!"  
  
Snape jumped and looked at Lockhart, "Where did you come from? You're not my lawyer! Where is my lawyer?! Aren't you suppose to be in the other room?!!"  
  
"See your honor? My client is distressed." Lockhart explained.  
  
"I am not distressed!" Snape paused, "And I am not your client!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Lord help me."  
  
"That poor deranged man." Oliver tisked.  
  
"Which one?" Nikole asked.  
  
"Both of them." Ron said.  
  
"No further questions. The court now calls Elizabeth Johnson to the stand." Barty called.  
  
Liz jumped out of her seat, crawled over all the chairs, and stepped on Snape's head to get to the stand.  
  
"Raise your right hand." Barty commanded. Liz rose her hand, "No, your OTHER right."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Barty asked.  
  
"What?!" Liz asked. Barty repeated himself. "Umm. okay!"  
  
"Ms. Johnson, has Severus Snape ever made you do something you felt uncomfortable with?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Barty sighed, "Your potions teacher."  
  
"Oh! I thought his first name was Professor!"  
  
"Well has he?"  
  
"Yes." Liz nodded.  
  
"What has he done?"  
  
"One time, I spilt some chemicals, and he made me go wash my hands!" Liz exclaimed, "Can you believe that?!"  
  
Barty groaned, "No further questions."  
  
*By Nikole*  
  
"Oliver Wood, please come to the stand."  
  
Oliver looked nervously around as he sat down.  
  
"Mr. Wood, did you ever notice anything strange about Ashley's behavior?"  
  
"She would always sneak away to the dungeon."  
  
"For class?"  
  
Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Did anyone else notice?"  
  
"My girlfriend, Andr."  
  
"Names, Mr. Wood."  
  
"Nikole Street, Andrea Sarindine, and Jacoby Malfoy."  
  
"And what is your relationship with Miss Street?" Lockhart asked.  
  
"I just told you, you pansy, she's my girlfriend!" Oliver glared.  
  
*By Ashley*  
  
"But Pansy is in Slytherin." Neville squeaked.  
  
Ashley whacked Neville upside the head.  
  
"Have you ever heard Ms. White talking to Snape outside of class?"  
  
Oliver sighed and nodded.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I don't know, the conversation was never clear." Oliver explained.  
  
"Alright. No further questions. The court now calls Nikole Street."  
  
Nikole took her seat at the stand.  
  
"Ms. Street, did you ever notice Ashley sneaking out of her dorm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did she ever mention sleeping with Professor Snape or doing any other activities with him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would she tell you if she did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is your relationship with Oliver Wood?" Lockhart asked.  
  
"Stop interrogating me!!! What does this have to do with the case?!"  
  
*By Nikole*  
  
"No further questions." Lockhart said.  
  
"Good, you freak." Nikole rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan."  
  
He sighed and got up.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan, do you know what the Great Terror was?" Lockhart asked.  
  
"Yes! You! A wave of senseless panic, you freak!" Hermione yelled. (Haha, me and Nikole are on crack when we're in U.S History.. Studying about the French Revolution.. Yeah..)  
  
"Okay, we are getting nowhere with this!" Harry said.  
  
"Clearly, this man is not a lawyer!" Ron said. Everyone quickly agreed.  
  
"Now they realize it!" Snape sighed.  
  
"Court is dismissed until we can find Snape's real lawyer," Mr. Crouch said.  
  
"Asking all those ridiculous questions," Andrea said as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I've never heard anything so stupid!" Amanda rolled her eyes.  
  
Most of the ride was peaceful, aside from Neville and Casey arguing back and forth until Oliver finally told them to shut up.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and took their seats. Everyone looked and began asking questions.  
  
"I will not discuss it," Neville tried to act sophisticated, but with no prevail.  
  
The next morning, it was back to the Ministry.  
  
*By Ashley*  
  
"Lucius! Where were you yesterday?" Snape asked angrily, "You ARE my lawyer! You kind of have to be in court."  
  
"I was! Right when I entered the courtroom, that freak Lockhart threw a banana peel in my way and I slipped!" Lucius replied, also sounding angry.  
  
"You fell for the oldest trick in the book!"  
  
"Oh shut up. I made sure Lockhart was tied up and gagged and flown to Japan. We won't see him for quite a long time."  
  
Their conversation was cut short when Barty Crouch announced that the court was now in session.  
  
"The court now calls Casey Edwards."  
  
Ashley threw Casey a dirty look as Casey took her seat at the stand. She swore to tell the truth and they began.  
  
"Miss Edwards, did you have an affair with Professor Snape?" Lucius asked.  
  
"No." Casey answered.  
  
"Oh really? So what were you doing in Snape's classroom when Ms. White saw you walk out? There wasn't any classes going on."  
  
"I was making up a test since I've been absent." Casey answered.  
  
"Has Snape ever made any moves on you that you felt uneasy with?"  
  
"Of course not! He's my teacher! Gross!" Casey exclaimed.  
  
"No further questions, your honor." Lucius said. Casey got up and went back to her seat.  
  
"Was she lying?" Neville asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Oliver said.  
  
Everyone nodded and hoped it was true.  
  
"The court now calls Ashley White."  
  
The whole room went quiet as Ashley got up and walked over to the stand. She swore to tell the truth and Lucius began.  
  
"Ms. White, are you fond of your potions teacher?"  
  
"Depends. What is your definition of fond?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Did you find him attractive or liked him more than a student should a teacher?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Did you have a relationship with Snape?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sexual relations?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you telling me you did not sleep with Professor Snape?"  
  
"That is exactly what I am telling you."  
  
"Did you and Snape ever try, attempt, or think to have sex?"  
  
"No. He thought we shouldn't and it was for the best."  
  
"I see. So ladies and gentlemen, Snape did not have sexual relations with this student, therefore he did not commit any crime!" Lucius explained.  
  
"There was still a relationship." Crouch interrupted.  
  
Lucius scowled and turned back to Ashley. He continued questioning, "I see, how far has your relationship gone?"  
  
Ashley was quiet for a moment, she looked at Snape. Ashley gulped and tried to speak. But nothing would come out.  
  
"Is she going to cry?" Nikole asked worriedly.  
  
"I hope not." Oliver said.  
  
"I didn't want it to go this far! I don't want him to go to Azkaban because of me!" Ashley exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Then she got up and ran out of the courtroom.  
  
*By Nikole*  
  
Nikole and Liz looked at each other, then got up and ran after her.  
  
"Ashley!" Lizzy yelled. Forgetting about being stupid, and being serious, she put her arm around Ashley.  
  
"You'll be okay; we'll make sure that Snape doesn't go to Azkaban. He's our least favorite teacher, but we'll do this for you." Nikole smiled.  
  
A hand was now on Ashley's shoulder. The three girls looked up. Lockhart stood there, "It's going to be okay. I'll make sure he'll get back to teaching."  
  
"Oh GOD!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Shh, don't tell anybody!" Lockhart hissed.  
  
"Freak." Nikole rolled her eyes, as they walked back into the courtroom.  
  
Ashley walked to the front of the court. "Professor Snape is innocent. We never did anything together." She said.  
  
Crouch banged his gavel, "Snape is released from all charges!"  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone entered potions the next week. Ashley took her seat at the front of the class. Snape walked in and stood in his usual spot. Ashley looked up, Snape smiled for once. Ashley smiled back.  
  
Lockhart popped up from nowhere, "It's soooo beautiful!" he cried.  
  
"Shut up!" everyone yelled. 


End file.
